The present invention relates to a frame structure, more particularly to a frame structure with far infrared heating function.
Investigations show that infrared rays belong to one of electromagnetic waves, and any object with its temperature above absolute zero degree (xe2x88x92273 xc2x0 C. ) radiates infrared rays. The wavelength of infrared rays is about between 7.75 and 1,000 microns. Infrared rays can be classified into near infrared rays (between 7.75 and 1.5 microns), middle infrared rays (between 1.5 and 5.6 microns), and far infrared rays (between 5.6 and 1,000 microns) according to their energies carried.
Generally, infrared rays radiated from heaters, firebrands, or electric cookers almost belong to near infrared rays which produce a large quantity of thermal effects for short wavelength resulting in burn on skin and pathological changes in the crystal balls of eyes under long-time radiation. People often utilize infrared apparatuses to warm themselves during sleeping. However, some may radiate a large quantity of near infrared rays causing high heat energy on human bodies per hour. In addition, the sensibility of pain and temperature on skin becomes insensitive during sleeping, thus burn on skin often appears.
In contrast, with near infrared rays, far infrared rays will not result in burn on skin due to their long wavelengths and relative low energy. Other electromagnetic waves, such as ultraviolet rays, X rays, or gamma rays, will cause electrons to dissociate from atoms. However, far infrared rays will not.
Far infrared rays also differ from electromagnetic waves of low frequency (60 Hz) generated from household appliances. Though electromagnetic waves of low frequency generated from household appliances don""t result in dissociation of electrons, they have a strong penetrability and will change the characteristics of currents in human bodies. Thus they are highly suspected as a serious factor to cancer. The case of far infrared rays is different. In fact, human bodies themselves radiate far infrared rays (9 microns). External far infrared rays only penetrate into skin to 0.1-0.1 centimeter.
In recent years, far infrared ray technologies are widely used in assistant treatment in many diseases such as ache in bones and muscles, myotenositis, bedsore, scald, and healing of wounds in Japan, Russia, Chinese Mainland and Taiwan region. And the assistant treatment is achieved by characteristic of speeding blood circulation of far infrared rays.
Thus, far infrared ray technologies have been used in military industries, household appliances, food processing and preservation and biochemistry industry, and have achieved quite good effects. Far infrared products not only have multiple functions, but also have small space occupied and low cost.
Take a case that far infrared ray is used in household appliances, our homes have been filled with various xe2x80x9cso-calledxe2x80x9d far infrared products such as far infrared ceramic heaters, far infrared electro-thermal tubes and electrical heater made of radiators. There is no doubt that conventional far infrared electrical heaters can provide heat, but they are usually used in winter, which lasts less than 4 months. In other seasons, these products will be on the shelf. Therefore, conventional electrical heaters can""t keep up with the trend of modern society in view of multiple functions of commodities.
With years of experience in design and manufacturing of commodities, and in order to solve above problems, the present inventor invented a frame structure with far infrared heating function.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure with far infrared heating function, wherein the frame structure combines a common fresco and a far infrared heating device to provide not only the indoor decoration function but also an electro-thermal function in cold winter.
Therefore, the, present invention discloses a frame structure with far infrared heating function, wherein a far infrared electro-thermal plate is mounted on the back of the canvas, and an energy chamber is mounted on the back of the canvas, and the energy chamber has a plurality of ventilation holes on its top and bottom rims to enable the air convection through said ventilation holes under the drive of heat generated from the electro-thermal plate and accumulated in the energy chamber to heat the room. Thus the fresco has double effects of both indoor decoration and electro-thermal heating.